Going for the Goal
by DarkRubberDuckyofDoom
Summary: Ten years ago, Mizuki and Sano parted ways. And no one in Japan nor America knows the reasons why, but with the Olympics, a class reunion, and a score of noisy friends, can they make amends?
1. Coming Home Only to Say Goodbye

Well, this is such a bad time to start yet another story, but when they come to me they come to me. Warning, though. I've read up to volume 11 online and up to maybe 15 in summaries, so it may be weird for those only on, say, seven.

So, besides the fact I've got at least four other stories to finish and writer's block for all of them, I'm gonna work on this a little. FIRST Hana Kimi fic, so be kind!

**_Disclaimer: DO I LOOK JAPANESE! NO! So, how could I ever draw anime to look THAT awesome? It will never happen. Sadly. But, let's see if I can write story lines like the Japanese can!_**

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

**CHAPTER ONE**

Coming Home Only to Say Goodbye

_Student of Osaka Private School's Senior Class of 98'-_

_You have been invited to join us for Osaka's ten year class reunion, which will be held Saturday, July 14th. You are permitted to bring one guest. There will be a free buffet, open bar, and a belated yearbook signing for all of you who missed out during your senior school year._

_To finish the evening, we will be having a 'show-off' period, at which time you will be able to share your life stories (please keep them brief) of the passed ten years._

_We hope to see you there._

_Signed- Principal Umeda_

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

_Soccer field in Japan_

"All right, now. We have been told that we will be joining Olympic Games in America. San Francisco to be exact. And I don't want anything to go wrong. Understand, hellions?" The coach glared at the soccer team, who were still jumping over their practice kicks, passes, and goals.

"Sir, aye, aye!" They all yelled.

All but one, distracted blonde. Nakatsu stared at the coach for several moments. "San Francisco?" Wait, wasn't that where _she_ was? Blinking rapidly, he only just realized who he would be seeing this year, after nearly a decade. And he'd see everyone else at his high school reunion a month after he won the Olympics.

"Shuuichi! Get your daydreaming ass moving!" Miyanaku yelled, kicking a ball at his blonde headed teammate. It collided solidly on the boy's forehead. Nakatsu didn't even flinch. His teammates did, however. "Oops . . ." the man who had kicked it said, swallowing hard as blood tricked down noticeably.

As the team gathered around Nakatsu, he suddenly shouted, causing the team to jump in fright. "FINALLY! _She will be my mine_!" This random outburst caused the team to frown and kick him in annoyance. "Shuuichi, you love sick IDIOT!" The coach cursed. "GET YOUR ASS ON THE FIELD!"

Coming out of his happy images of his love, Nakatsu jump into moment, working to keep his mind on the play they were running through. More than ten years and he'd get to see _her_ again! How could he not be thrilled?

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

_San Francisco, California_

"So, are you going to go?" Julia stood behind the counter, looking over the schedule for the day. Countless times today, she'd had to look over the stupid paper to keep the appointments in line. Tossing her blonde curls over one shoulder, Julia signed off on the next puppy patient and cat. Mondays really bit!

Beside her, Mizuki organized the files of past patients and current ones, putting all the 'A' names into the 'A' file. "Oh, so that's where those go." Julia murmured, pretending to take note of the action. "I've always wondered."

Mizuki smiled at her friend. "Yes, well, you'd think even a blonde like yourself would understand that."

"Are you going or not?" Julia asked, letting the insult slide.

Not pausing in her work, the young woman shrugged. "Not likely. Despite the fact Umeda sent me an invitation, I know the other students and staff wouldn't like for the one female to sneak passed their gay-dar in forever to sneak back in again."

Julia thought a moment, reluctantly nodded, but protested anyway. "That doesn't mean anything! Think of all your friends! They would miss you, wouldn't they? Like S . . ."

"Don't you dare say his name, Julia!"

"I was going to say Sekimi and Noe, but if one 'S' reminds you of _him_, then . . ."

"I'm just not going to go. That's really my finally answer."

Julia checked off the next time slot and waved the patient through. "He'll see you now, Ms. Thomson, Mr. Whiskerson."

Ashiya's head popped up from under the counter to see what looked like a thirty pound feline on a leash wattle into the side hallway. "Good Kami, that cat needs a diet." Julia nodded. "A name change, too."

They laughed, startling the parrot in the waiting room, causing it to shriek in annoyance. "Anywho . . ."Julia said, whipping away the tears. "Your dad might need help with the next patient."

Ashiya groaned. "Not _him_ . . . Please, not _him_!" she prayed aloud.

"Yep. 'Tiny' the fifty-seven lbs. bulldog with the personality of an angel, but the teeth of Kujo. Also, his owner said he-the dog-might need stitches. Bit his own leg while chasing a flea."

Ashiya sighed. "Its times like these I wish I still had Yujiro."

At the mention of the Japanese dog, Julia looked up. "What happened to him, anyway? Didn't he stay in Japan with . . . the dorm?"

"Yeah," she answered sadly. "But I got word from Nakatsu that he ran away a few months after I left. He said everyone was out looking for him, but they couldn't find him. Of course," shutting the filing cabinet closed with her hip. "That was years ago and I haven't gotten anything from them since I graduated."

A loud crash took both of their attention away. "Ack! Goldie! Off, Garfield! Get!"

"Mr. Whiskerson ate Goldie!" The woman could be heard fainting from the main rooms. "Uh oh." Julia and Mizuki jumped up from their chairs and ran into the back room where the fat Mr. Whiskerson licked his water-drenched chops. A glass fishbowl was shattered on the floor.

Minus a fish.

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

Sweating away all the water he had gulped down not twenty minutes before, Sano wiped down with a towel, ignoring the arguing from Kagurazaka. All he'd heard was "Listen, playboy! We have practice tomorrow!" Of which Sano had replied "Then don't come."

The two men stood on the sidelines of their team's practice field, arguing over their plans for the weekend off –the first they'd gotten in months –and what legal trouble they could get into. Kagurazaka said a few games of pool, beer, and sports. Sano: strip clubs, liquor, and strip clubs.

Needless to say, Kagurazaka was _not_ amused. "Can't you get you head out from under miniskirts and into the fact we'll be training like soldiers off to World War III in less than two days?" The tall, lean man shook his head, his hair didn't move at all though. Sano thought it funny a guy could use that much hair gel with such little hair to start with.

"Can't." Sano murmured as he started to leave the field. Hell, he was done for the day. The hurdle guys were up now. Free time equals play time. "Most stripers don't wear miniskirts." He replied with a smirk. Kagurazaka went wide eyed.

"You are such a goddamned pervert, Sano." With that said, he walked into the locker room after the black haired high jumper. "Just be sure to stick in a five at least. Those girls don't respect you unless it's over a buck."

Sano stepped into the showers laughing. "I doubt they respect me at all!"

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

But he didn't go to any strip clubs. He wasn't anywhere near the red light district. And he hadn't made any plans for a striper to come to him. No, Sano returned to the hotel he and his teammates were set up in for the remainder of their training. Grabbing up his book, his old jacket with _BOY_ written on the back, and a map Sano walked back out the door. He may have grown up in the area, but he had forgotten a few locations.

Home wasn't home anymore. Sure, the city hadn't changed much at all in nine years, but he was lost. Even with a map you couldn't find some places.

Home was thought of in two ways. The more widely thought of home was a house, with a white picket fence, chimney, and children's toys littering the front lawn or sidewalk.

But Sano hadn't realized the second definition of home until it had left.

His home was nothing more than a memory and a tingle in his throat. Even if he looked home right in the eye, he wouldn't know it. Home would have changed. Emotions, patterns, personality.

Had she changed over the last decade? What became of her emotions? Her personality? Had she ever learned modesty? Discretion? Had she learned to control herself? What had become of the girl he had fallen so deeply in love with?

Though Sano had changed from the calm, quiet sixteen year old into a womanizing, drinking playboy, he really hoped she hadn't changed, too.

First thing he did after leaving the hotel was stop by his high school. The buildings looked a little more worn. Of course, that was expected of a who-knows-how-old building. Ten more years added on would to anything have changed a few things. The dorms had been expanded. The main building and lunchroom had grown, as well. There was a new chain of buildings to the left of his old dorm and a large new building for indoor swimming that connected to the dorms and main school building.

Then, after passing by the old track and field, he looked for his favorite bath house. It was several miles from the school, and no one had ever known he'd visited the place but Umeda, and that had only been after Sano had walked in on the school doctor with a younger guy in one of the single rooms. After that, he'd stopped going and decided to use his own bath tub.

That was about the time Ashiya had shown up.

Shaking his head, he continued on, passing by several more of his memorable spots of leisure, but none of the old feelings came from looking at them. After six years in ten different cities, Sano had sealed himself away from the old pangs of missing anything… Except the girl he'd let slip away.

If anything, she was the only thing he missed about this town . . . And she wasn't here.

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

Umeda cursed loudly as he stubbed his toe on his bedpost. Again, the ringing, not from his alarm clock, buzzed endlessly annoyingly in his brain. "You'd think this was World War III! Alright!" he yelled at the person behind door number three. The front door. Whoever it was was about to get his own rude awakening. One thing everyone should have known . . .

You do _not_ wake Hokuto Umeda up at three AM, no matter the emergency!

Flipping on the outside light of his apartment, the once Osaka school doctor swung open the door and leaned against the frame. "May I inquire as to why you stand on my door step so early in the morning?" The tall, dark figure that stood before him was undoubtedly male. And an absolute god. Looking the figure up and down, he thought of only one man who had such a build, stance . . . aura. "Well, well, well. Is this my old student and famous high jumper Izumi Sano?"

The black hair that covered his eyes feathered away from his face as he looked up. "Ah yes, it is you." Leaning forward, Umeda reached out to touch the boy . . . _man's_ lovely face. "Been a while, darling Izumi."

Sano shifted his weight, hands in his front pockets and hip slanted to one side. "Umeda-sama." The high jumper said formally. "Did I wake you?"

Umeda glared and swept a hand out, inviting his former student inside. "Get your smartass in here."

The apartment was stylish. Done mostly in black, silver, and white. Modern. Clique. Just the way Sano had figured Umeda's palace of pleasure would be. A silver leather chair that looked as if it would break the back of whomever was forced to sit in it sat in the center of the living area. Two iron tables stood on either side of the chair, one with a small, tear shaped lamp and the other held a cigarette-packed tray with a Celtic design around the rim. A platinum TV hung on the wall over a stereo system and PS 2. Art work from different eras and styles surrounded the huge living room. A winding iron staircase lead up to the second floor, which looked out over the rest of the apartment.

Yes, somehow, Umeda pulled off the unique, sophisticated, modern look. How, Sano didn't know. This flamboyant poof was anything but classy in his experience.

Sitting in a chair that looked and felt as comfortable as a fluffy cloud, Sano stretched out his long legs and watched as Umeda crossed over to the kitchen and lifted a pack of cigarettes from the countertop. Lighting one, the man watched the other from across the room. Finally, it was Sano that broke the silence. "So . . . Principal, huh?"

Umeda shrugged. "Everyone has their high moments." Taking a long drag, he continued. "I hear you got yours in college. Olympics, right?" Sano nodded. Another drag and hiss as he exhaled. "Interesting. Everyone always said you had potential. Seems they were correct."

"Yeah, well." Sano looked up at the ceiling. "I came here to ask a question."

Umeda nodded. "Where's Ashiya Mizuki?"

Silence.

"Well," the older man said as he stabbed out the half smoked cigarette. "I do know the answer, but I am under order not to give out that information. Particularly to you." From under his glasses, his eyes watched the emotionless face still trying to burn a hole in his roof. "But I can tell you she'll be here in a few months."

Sano's head snapped up. "The reunion?"

"I sent her an invitation. I'm sure she'd enjoy coming back to Japan. Ten years is a long time."

With a nod, Sano looked down this time. A small smile came to his lips. "I was just hoping I could see her here again. You know?" Umeda remained silent. "It was such a stupid thing to do . . . So stupid." His whisper died out. Umeda walked over and patted his shoulder. "You could have screwed it up worse, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. But it's already impossible to undo this tangled up situation. And from half a world away?" Sano shook his head. "I don't think she'll come back." His eyes stared down at the snow white carpet and shook his head again. "She'll never come back here as long as I'm around."

Umeda patter his shoulder again. "I'm sure you're overreacting. Though I don't know exactly what happened that night she left, I'm sure she'll forgive and forget . . . someday. Now . . . get the hell outta my apartment, ya bum. I need my beauty sleep."

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

"We're going to San Frisco! Oh yeah, baby!" Kagurazaka danced instead of walked as the Japan Olympic track-and-field teams made their way to the limos that would carry them to the airport. "Think of it! The US! Finally, I'll see a whole country of gaijin!" A sudden thought seemed to pause the high jumper's celebrations. "Wait. Are the girls over there . . . babes?"

Sano sighed as he signed the sheet his coach passed to him. "Yeah, I've heard there are, in fact, very beautiful women in America. Can we go now?"

Kagurazaka frowned and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder. "What? Thinking of a sweet thang you left behind last night?"

There was a pause. "You saw her?" Sano asked as if guilty of being with a woman. He just prayed Kagurazaka wasn't really hinting at Umeda. _Please, Kami, not that!_

"Nah ah. But you obviously are guilty as charged!" He chuckled and ratted Sano's hair, only pissing off the dark haired high jumper. "Naughty Izumi. Naughty."

"Punks!" Their coach yelled to all of them. "Get your asses on the bus! We'll miss our flight!"

Kagurazaka smirked. "He should cool it. We are the Olympic teams of Japan! We don't have the troubles with flight the rest of the nation does! We're flying first class and in style, baby!"

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

Thus ends chapter one of **_Going for the Goal_**. I'm so happy! This is the only story I'm having a creative run for! Let's hope it sticks about! –knocks on wood-


	2. Oldies But Goldies

_**Author:**__As you can tell, I'm using Mizuki's family name –Ashiya- as her main name in this. There is a slight reason. Two, really, but one is for the story to tell. The other is that I find Ashiya a very beautiful name and Mizuki a very childish one. Since Ashiya Mizuki is a different person now, I decided that should be a reason. But I will refer to her as both, so I hope it doesn't confuzzle you too much._

_Also, I've realized after re-reading the last chapter that Kaza (As I refer to him cause I can't remember his name) is a little out of character in words. Believe me, in my head, the stuff he says proves he's still an ass, but I'll try to project it a little more._

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not, have not, will not, cannot ever own(ed) Hana Kimi. Yes, yes. Cry my kittens. PS, I've never watched the Olympics, so if I screw up the amount to people per team, TELL ME ASAP! LoL!**

**)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(**

**Chapter Two: Oldies But Goldies**

"What. The hell. Is this?" Sano said, his brow twitching as he and the rest of the Olympic teams traveling to America stood frozen in the terminal of the Tokyo airport.

Outside on the runways, three very small, very commercial airplanes sat waiting for its passengers. The five high jumpers behind him sweated when they noticed his hands clench into fists around his backpack's strap, fearful he'd turn his rage on them. And flying across the Pacific on a plane with dozens of strangers to a foreign country was bad enough. Having broken body parts would completely ruin the glee they felt about being on the Olympic teams.

Kagurazaka, standing beside a still twitching Sano, cleared his throat, crossed his arms lazily over his chest and leaned against the pillar they stood beside as they waited, seeing as all the benches were taken up by families. "Well, this is gonna suck." He murmured, glancing at his boarding pass. "I've got seat H4. You?"

Sano took in a calming breathe before looking down at his own pass. "H5." He said, picking up his laptop case and backpack. Several feet away another guy on the teams –swimming by the symbol on his bag- sighed and shook his head as he spoke out loud. "They really expect us to get to America in those tin cans? Hell, Izumi, you're gonna have to give me a sip of your vodka, man."

The dark haired high jumper growled something unintelligible. Kagurazaka leaned in, cupping his hand around his ear. "Huh? What was that?"

"That's what I left at the hotel. My liquor. Damn." Kagurazaka blinked before laughing himself to tears.

_"Flight 727 to San Francisco is now boarding at Gate 12."_ The woman's voice went on to repeat the same phrase in several different languages. The coaches yelled and waved their hands wildly to catch everyone's attention. "That's the swimmers, track-and-field, and soccer. Please hurry guys!"

Twenty minutes later, Sano was standing in the narrow lane inside the plane, three seats on his left, three seats on his right. The row he stood in front of read 'D'. In his mind, Sano recited the alphabet. 'E-F-G-H' Only four more rows. . . He hoped. But, knowing this wasn't going to be his day, he didn't put it beyond Fate to mess even this up . . .

Fate was being a little bitch today, for she did indeed decide his life wasn't nearly shitty enough. One step from his seat, Sano dropped his bag and as he leaned down to pick it up, his head solidly collided into another, more hollowed one. He hissed and dragged his pounding head up to stare at the light colored hair of . . .

"Nakatsu?" Kagurazaka asked over Sano's shoulder. "What . . .?" He quickly glanced at the children across from him and swallowed back 'the hell'. "I mean, what are you doing here?"

Nakatsu Shuuichi, still in pain from slamming it into someone else, shook his head. "Hey. That guy . . ." His eyes widened. "Izumi?!"

"Oy." Sano slid passed the blonde and into his seat. Between Kagurazaka and Nakatsu. Damn, Fate was _so_ going to get it.

**)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(**

"May I get you anything to eat?"

Mizuki shook her head, rubbing her tired eyes. "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

The waitress, a thin, bottle blonde, turned to Julia and repeated her question. Julia smiled with that sweet, charming smile and immediately won over the young woman. "I'll have the chicken salad, with honey sauce, light on the croutons, and an iced tea with lime, please."

The girl smiled as she took down the order. "Can I get ya'll anything else?" Julia glanced over at Ashiya lifting a brow. Ashiya hid a giggle and shook her head. When the girl glided off, Ashiya burst out into gales of laughter.

Julia sighed. "Why do they _always_ have to ask 'Will that be all?', 'Anything else?'" She held up her hands, strangling the air. "If I wanted anything else, I would have said so!"

Mizuki wiped tears from the corners of her eyes as Julia continued on with her ranting. Finally, when their food arrived, Julia slapped on that I'm-an-angel-worship-the-ground-I-walk-on smile and thanked -a quick look of the name tag- Sally. "You girls eat well."

As Julia began eating, she stole a glance at her friend who had picked up a magazine and was skimming through the horoscopes. Nine years. Almost ten. A decade ago, this gorgeous young lady had been a sweet, _naïve_, lonely girl. With an obsession she was well rooted in and determination that surpassed that of any Julia had seen both then and now.

Her hair had grown again. It was longer now than it had been when they were teenagers. Her features had evened out, showing a beautiful, ever-youthful, angelic face. Her eyes and hair and skin were darker. Her body the perfect example of a female. Her voice that of a woman.

Her entire nature had morphed since that day ten years ago when Julia had picked her up from the airport, the rain pouring down around her friend's tear stained face. Though to this day Julia had no idea what had sent Mizuki packing up from Japan the day after her graduation from Osaka private school for boys, Ashiya had grown because of it.

But the question still burned in Julia. _What happened to you, Mizuki? To make you come back to America in tears?_ She had asked only once. And Ashiya had nearly killed herself crying. Since, nothing could make Julia bring up whatever terrible memories Mizuki held inside her.

Half way through her salad, the beautiful blonde reached over for her tea and found it missing. "Hey!" she complained when she noticed the half empty glass in Ashiya's hand, the straw sticking out from her glass and disappearing between her friend's lips. "If you were so thirsty," Julia growled. "Why didn't you get your own?" Yanking back her drink and giving the oh-so-innocent eyes a glare, Julia stuck out her tongue.

Ashiya sat back and sighed. "I wanted yours." She winked playfully. "Your stuff always tastes better."

"Riight." They both giggled and Julia quickly finished her salad, paid the bill, and tossed Ashiya a can of cola. "Drink this. It was going to be my snack at work." Ashiya grinned as she popped the top.

"Yummy! Peach soda! Oh, I love you!"

Julia waved a hand. "Yes, yes. I know. All do."

They passed an electronics shop with dozens of TVs behind a bullet-proof window, and paused to watch the 'breaking news'. _Today, just two weeks before the 2010 summer Olympic Games, San Francisco welcomed the swimming, track-and-field, and soccer teams from Russia, Japan, and Spain. Now, to Philip Riley at field to welcome the nations' top athletic stars. Philip._

The picture shifted from the woman in the newsroom to a middle-aged black man in a suit, holding a microphone close to his lips. _Thank you, Kelly. I'm here at fields to welcome the 2010 Olympic teams from three countries. Behind me is the plane from Japan, and in just moments, we will be speaking with them, to see what they think they'll enjoy about being in America, and some, for the first time._

When a commercial interrupted the program, they continued on toward the office. "Wow. I still can't believe the Olympics are going to be held in San Francisco! It's such a shock. I'm so excited!" Julia practically squealed with joy.

Ashiya smiled and pulled on her friends arm. "What are you so giddy about, Juls?"

Blonde hair flew as Julia shook her head. "You'll never guess!"

"No, I won't."

"I have three tickets to get into the Olympics!"

Expecting a similar squeal from her friend, Julia never expected a sigh. "What? Aren't you excited? You and I are going to see the most watched, most talked about, most famous, most _everything_ games in all the world! And it'll be easy for us. We live in the city! We'll waste less money than every tourist and we'll be cheering front row center!"

"Juls, the Olympics don't have 'front-row center.'"

"Ashiya, my airhead friend, what is going on that you aren't happy about the Olympics?" Julia crossed her arms. "Spill it."

With a sigh, Ashiya shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, how did you get them anyway? You didn't steal them, or have some creepy guy just hand them to you in the street, did you?"

"No, little miss Smartass, I won them yesterday from that essay I wrote a few months ago about 'Why should the Olympic Games be held in a United States city?', remember? I won!" Julia struck a pose and threw out a peace sign. Mizuki shook her head. While in Japan, Julia had picked up the famous 'Peace' manga stance. And it seemed after ten years, she was still obsessed with it.

Shaking her head, Ashiya held up a hand in defeat. "All right. But who will be the third person?"

Julia shrugged. "Kait? Billy? Tayor? Anyone we want. How about Gil?"

"No, I don't think Gilbert will want to be around when his girlfriend starts drooling over –dramatic pause- Czar Solovyov!." In unison they squealed. Like little Japanese school girls. "Only the best volleyball player in the world!"

Julia laughed and threw up her arms. "We are going to see Czar up close and personally! Well, maybe not _that_ close, but . . ."

Arm in arm, the two girls sang songs about their beloved Russian volleyball god on their way back to the office of Ashiya's family vet business.

**)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(**

The first boy leaned in closer to the second, shorter boy beside him. "Have you heard?" he asked, his hand holding his chin slyly.

Boy number two frowned. "Heard? About what?" he asked, his eyebrow lifting in interest.

"Seems an old friend of ours, two, in fact, have joined the O-lymp-ic teams in America." Boy number one whispered with a grin.

Boy number two gasped and nearly dropped the bundle in his arms. "What?! They were chosen?" Boy number one nodded. "Amazing! I knew _he_ would, but that little blonde twit, too?"

"What little blonde twit?" Rio walked into the kitchen, holding an empty bottle in one hand, and a wriggling baby in the other. "Anyone I know?"

Noe and Sekime, both with the innocent look of an angel on their faces, gave ignorant smiles to Noe's 'innocent' wife. "No. I don't believe. Maybe?"

Sekime shook his head. "Noe, you always were a sucker for Rio."

Rio glared and smacked her husband's friend –and her own, though she didn't acknowledge it- on the head with the bottle. The baby giggled. "Really, now, Sekime, that was rude. Speak kindly to a lady or never have a lady."

Noe swallowed hard and shifted the toddler in his arms. In the seven years he'd been married to Rio, only when his best friend was around did she get violent. He knew it was merely their way of getting along. They had tried dating in high school, but had realized their relationship was better staying friends and friends alone.

And in those seven years, Noe had to admit he'd never been happier with a girl. The proof was obvious since they had three kids. Hibiki, Setsuna, and Ayame. Twin boys(4) and a beautiful baby girl (1).

As long a he lived, though, he'd always wonder why she married him out of the forty other guys that had asked her.

"Anyway, who were you two talking about? Who's this 'twit'." As she asked, she plopped the baby on the counter making her giggle and refilled the bottle. Looking over her shoulder, she glared at the two. "Well?"

Noe gave in. "Sano Izumi and Nakatsu Shuuichi. Remember them? They are representing Japan in the Olympics."

Rio nearly gasped. "Really? How are they? I haven't seen them since the wedding!" She paused. "Wait, the Olympics? Isn't that in the US this year?" Both young men nodded. Sekime grinned. "San Francisco, right?"

Sekime nodded and rubbed his hands together. "Yep."

"Oh! Sekime, you devious little devil!" Throwing herself into his arms, she kissed him solidly on the lips. Noe cleared his throat. "Sekime, get your paws off my wife!"

"Noe!" Rio jumped up and picked up baby Ayame. "Do you realize just whose in San Francisco?" Her husband frowned. "Ashiya Mizuki."

Several minutes passed in silence.

Then . . .

"Wait! Mizuki! That means . . ."

Sekime and Rio nodded and held up one clenched fist each, their eyes narrowing into determined slits. "Yes! That means we can finally end the feud!"

Sekime reached into his coat pocket and pulled out three slips of paper. "We, my dear friends, are going to the Olympics!"

**)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(**

So, was that good? I hope it was. I need a little time to remember just what it was that was wrong with Ashiya and Sano. But, not to worry, I have an idea as to what the idea was. Please, send a message. Yell at me until I post a new chapter! I'll feel more inclined to get it done faster.


End file.
